


Anxiety

by Eugenialovest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: Naruto es un psiquitra el cual deberá a atender a un paciente negado a contar sobre su pasado, no obstante el rubio no se rendirá ante el reto que le presenta tratar con Sasuke Uchiha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Anxiety

Una persona nunca sabe lo que le podría suceder en un futuro, vivimos con la tierna ilusión de que la felicidad siempre tendría que estar presente. Cuando no siempre es así, por infortunio no tenemos en disponibilidad un botón que al solo presionarlo todo se haga como queremos, sintamos como lo deseamos y vivamos plenamente.

Esta historia corta es una de mis favoritas, hace aproximadamente seis años vino un chico de unos dieciocho años, su mirada denotaba algo de melancolía, lucía abatido, suspiraba y sus ojos en más de una ocasión los pude haber visto de un tono apagado. Pero de algo estaba seguro en ese entonces, presentaba signos de tener muchos problemas acumulados.

Las primeras citas no fueron tan significativas como me hubiesen gustado, mi paciente Uchiha Sasuke se negaba rotundamente a dialogar sobre sus problemas personales conmigo. De muchas formas intente ser paciente, contar mentalmente hasta un diez o cien para no carecer de mis estribos puesto a que no solía ser una persona paciente.

\- Escucha Sasuke, yo no me volví psiquiatra para que me paguen por oír el silencio, será mejor que empieces a ceder al menos un poco ¿Si? No me rendiré contigo.

Él me miraba de una forma muy fría, pareciera que al igual que yo hacía con él ambos, tratábamos de saber que pasaba por la mente del otro.

\- No va a volver a suceder nada malo porque aquí tú mismo me dirás lo que sucede, no estoy para juzgarte sino para ayudarte- Hablé para que el silencio cesará un poco, me sorprendí demasiado cuando relató un poco de su vida.

Las anécdotas acompañadas del sonido de mí lapicera escribiendo en el papel cosas que quizás puedan ser útiles para ayudarlo, la voz apagada de Sasuke que a veces parecía que se quebraba pero en ningún momento lloró, poseía similitud con un muñeco de trapo.

Ambos sin vida, como si algo o alguien los hubiese hecho lo que son y de cierta forma estaba muy en lo cierto.

Su historia comenzaba un día en el cual él volvía de la secundaria, les habían entregado las notas y Sasuke resultó ser el mejor de la clase, muy pocas veces el se emocionaba por algo.  
Entró por la puerta de atrás debido a que no tenía la copia de llaves de la puerta principal porque las perdió por accidente un día que salió a entrenar para su clase de deporte.

Todo parecía estar en orden en la morada de los Uchihas, el sonido del reloj negro en la pared producía un sonido de tic tac, la calma tenía acto de presencia, no se oían voces ni murmullos. Sasuke pensó que todo estaba en orden pero no era así.

Caminó hasta su cuarto pero algo pegajoso en sus pies lo hizo parar en seco, bajo su mirada viendo sangre... Asustado entró al cuarto de sus padres para ver si estaban bien, grave error allí mismo observó cómo un ex socio de la compañía abría el pecho de cada uno quitando el corazón y otros órganos. Él en ese momento quiso vomitar, esas escenas eran muy fuertes para él.

No se movía de allí, estaba en un shock tremendo, el asesino lo volteo a ver jugando con el cuchillo de filo, su miraba detonaba sadismo puro, una risa que envolvió a Sasuke causando un terror que nunca antes experimentó.  
Esa tarde hubiese muerto de no ser porque Itachi entro en ese momento defendiendo a su hermano pequeño de esa bestia tan maligna, le gritó a Sasuke que corriera, que no volviera que él podía encargarse.

Quién hubiera pensado que desde ese día jamás volvería a ver a su hermano mayor, nunca podría oír más la voz de su madre llamándolo a comer o a su padre hablar sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de Itachi y él mismo.  
Se hundió en la miseria de un trastorno post traumático. Todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo, el tic tac fuerte del reloj, la brisa que se volvía pesada en el ambiente tanto como para sofocar, la risa maniática, a sus familiares muertos gritarle que fue un cobarde por no hacer nada. Sasuke se levantaba agitado cada noche, tenía ataques de pánico en donde sentía que se moría por muchas cuestiones.

Luego de ese relato pasé muchos años con él tratando de ayudarle, al principio como cualquier otro caso fue difícil, su negación para aceptar que no tuvo la culpa, perder su miedo a los cuchillos grandes y tratar de vivir una vida plena.

Nos costó a ambos, a mí en el sentido de capacitación extra para ayudarlo de una mejor forma y a él para poder olvidar dejando atrás la culpabilidad que azotaba su corazón herido por tantos sucesos.  
Todavía no entiendo cómo pasó, no comprendo que nos llevó a la situación de ahora, 10 años después de haberlo conocido, yo en ese momento con 28 años y el con 18, ahora mismo planeamos nuestra boda en vez de hacer la terapia.

\- Naruto, sé que quieres darme la mejor boda pero prefiero utilizar las horas de terapia para... No lo sé ¿Terapia?

\- ¡Perdón Sasuke! Pero siento que ya estás mejor que hace 10 años atrás, ya no tienes ataques de pánico, poco a poco pierdes tu miedo a los cuchillos y estás menos frío.

\- No es grato oírlo pero acepto tu ¿Especie de cumplido? Da igual realmente- Sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado.

Su recuperación había sido difícil, negaciones al hablar era propias de él, terquedad y orgullo también pero pude ayudarlo a superar su trastorno de ansiedad post traumático.


End file.
